


К чему нам слишком много слов?

by faith_fatal



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_fatal/pseuds/faith_fatal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Коллекция моих однострочников с ONE STRING FEST.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Однажды в гримерке

**Author's Note:**

> Шлю лучи согревающей любви авторам заявок. Вы прекрасней, чем летний рассвет!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Себастьян/Крис, PG+, юмор. Секс в костюмах в гримерке: "Не снимай щит! - Тогда ты оставь Руку!".

\- Черт, ты меня напугал.  
\- Приношу свои глубочайшие извинения.  
\- Какого хрена ты вообще делаешь в моей гримерке? Я думал ты уже уехал.  
\- Решил подкараулить тебя и убедиться, что супергерои тоже визжат как девочки с перепугу.  
\- Я не визжал как девочка.  
\- Ох, прости, Эванс. Не как девочка. Как здоровый накачанный мужик. Визжащий, как девочка.  
\- Чего ты докопался? Лучше скажи, почему не переоделся. Тебе не жарко в этой руке?  
\- А тебе не тяжело со щитом на спине?  
\- Так, говори уже, чего тебе нужно, у меня нет сил с тобой разбираться .  
\- Ну ты уж найди хоть чуть-чуть. Разберись. Ты же капитан.Ты образец выносливости.  
\- Себастиан. Нет. Не здесь.  
\- Я ждал тебя целый час. И нет, нужно здесь. Никто не даст вынести щит с площадки. Я хочу, чтобы он остался.  
\- Ты странный.  
\- Ага. Ухх, ну и система. Капитан точно не потеряет штаны в пылу сражения! Честь и достоинство надежно спрятаны за надежными креплениями! Суперпрепление для супердостоинства!  
\- Прекрати.Нести.Чушь.  
\- А кто это у нас такой недовольный? Чем могу помочь,сэр?  
\- Сейчас покажу...Стоп, стой, раз я в костюме, ты тоже оставь руку.  
\- И кто из нас странный?  
\- Заткнись. Займи уже чем-нибудь свой рот.  
\- Есть, мой капитан!


	2. Кажется, твое сердце тонет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Любой жанр и рейтинг по фразе "кажется, что твоё сердце тонет"

Это так мучительно, и в то же время приторно сладко - томиться внутри застрявшего в бесконечном потоке машин такси, предвкушая встречу, а потом ненавидеть весь мир, когда пора уходить. Когда нет сил не потому, что ни капли не выспался, а потому, что во взгляде Криса немая просьба:

"А может, гори оно все огнем? Останемся, и будь что будет?"

"Да, Крис, я тоже этого хочу. Когда ты смотришь так, кажется, что твое сердце тонет так же, как и мое. Мы найдем выход, обязательно найдем.Но если кто-то из нас пойдет ко дну, второму не миновать той же участи. Мы не гребанные Джек и Роза, не будет так, что один утонет, а второй останется на чертовой доске. "

Но они не тратят время на слова. Себастиану больше всего на свете хочется уснуть вот так, в теплых объятиях Криса, и спастись, хотя бы на день, но циничная рутина выцарапывает его обратно каждый раз, чтобы оставить саднящие раны, которые так и не затягиваются.


	3. Я думал, ты ошибся номером

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Крис/Себастьян, R+, Крис случайно отправляет Себастьяну свое фото.

23:34.  
+1585472834 чей это номер вообще? Кого-то из каста, других номеров у него нет. Черт дернул любезно предложить свой телефон для совместных фото. Крис спешно тыкает в списке на пару файлов и отправляет смс. 

23:50  
Стук в дверь. Кого бы там не принесло, открывать Крис не собирается, поэтому идет в одних боксерах.  
\- Кто?   
\- Эм...это Себастиан. - Кто??? Эванс распахивает дверь, забыв, что не одет для приема гостей.  
\- Ох, - расплылся в ухмылке Стэн, - а я уж думал, что ты ошибся номером, - запихивает оторопевшего Криса обратно. И целует. Жадно, крепко.   
\- С...стоп! Стоп! Какого хрена ты творишь? - Крис дотягивается до выключателя. В свете лампы Стэн выглядит растерянным, моргает, прикусывает губу, смотрит на не менее растерянного Эванса, кивает, достает телефон и показывает на дисплей. Откуда там фотки крисова обнаженного торса с утренней тренировки?  
-Черт. Прости. Я идиот... ты прислал это минут двадцать назад. - Себастиан проводит рукой по волосам, вздыхает и идет к двери, оборачивается на Криса, который так и не вышел из ступора. - Слушай, мне жаль. Извини, я...я удалю фотки, и забудем все, хорошо? Прости... Ну, спокойной ночи?  
\- Спокойной, говоришь? - спрашивают за спиной. Щелкает замок - Уснешь тут. - Крис выдыхает прямо в ухо, затем легко скользит губами по шее и вырубает свет.


	4. Drama Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Себастиан/Крис ER, fluff, юмор. Парни смотрят вдвоем диснеевские и пиксаровские мультики, едят мороженое и спорят, какие мультики лучше.

-На дне морскооом, на дне морском, милый, здесь лучше, и мокрее, уж поверь мне! - Крис распевает громко, нарочно привирая текст, уже по третьему кругу, меняя голос с надрывного фальцета до звучного баса.   
\- Слушай, если хочешь мороженое, так и скажи! Зачем насиловать мои уши? - негодует Стэн, но делиться мятным мороженым с шоколадной крошкой не очень хочется. Крис опять все сожрет за пару минут и не распробует, а Себастиан любит растягивать удовольствие.  
\- Ууу, жадина. Смотри не лопни! - Крис притворно хмурится, надувает и без того полные губы, Себастиан сдается.  
\- Держи, вымогатель. Что будем смотреть? Только не русалочку или твою любимую Белль. Вообще заебали эти принцессы.  
\- Чего тогда спрашиваешь? Ты не оставляешь мне выбора.  
\- Есть мультики без принцесс?  
\- Ну...не знаю. Суперсемейка? Там ни одной принцессы. Я брал диск с ним в прокате, точно помню.  
\- О, давай. Ищи диск, а я пока схожу принесу еще мороженого.

***  
Себастиан занят вскрытием упаковки фисташкового лакомства, и не сразу понимает, что не так.   
Эванс особенно громко шмыгает носом, Себастиан удивленно смотрит на него, затем на экран, где жители африканской саванны приветствуют львенка-короля. Боже, ну что за человек. Себастиан садится ближе, пихает ему коробку с бумажными салфетками и обнимает.  
\- На пять минут отойти нельзя. Как ты это делаешь?


	5. Как вразумить бойфренда

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Крис/Себастиан, R+. "Может, ты меня уже трахнешь, и мы выбьем из твоей головы эту блажь?"

_"я так не могу. Такие отношения обуза для меня и для тебя тоже. Прости"_

_

"Эванс, ты что, БРОСАЕШЬ МЕНЯ СМСКОЙ?????"

"Крис?"

_

 

Мрак. Себастиан допивает еще горячий кофе одним глотком, извиняется перед своим агентом и выходит на улицу. Ловко уворачивается и садится в то же такси, что чуть не окатило его водой с ног до головы. 

Врывается в квартиру стремительно. Тишина, только дождь размеренно бьет по стеклу. Крис лежит на диване, безразлично глядя в потолок.  
Себастиан подходит к нему, рывком поднимает, усаживает и резко хватает за подбородок, заставляя смотреть прямо в глаза.

-Я что тебе, девочка-подросток? Ты охренел такое писать? Эванс, ты охренел?- впивается тяжелым поцелуем, кусает до крови. Крис испуганно уходит в сторону. Себастиан стягивает с себя рубашку и заставляет Криса сделать то же самое со своей. Затем избавляется и от брюк, толкает Эванса, чтобы тот лег, и усаживается сверху, смотрит сверху вниз потемневшими глазами.-Что это было, Эванс?

Не дает ответить, обеспечив молчание поцелуем. Трется пахом о бедра Криса, тот теряет контроль и уже сам ласкает Себастиана, оглаживая спину, рычит и тянется к члену. 

-Может, ты меня уже трахнешь, и мы выбьем из твоей головы эту блажь? - хрипло выдыхает Стэн. Ответа не последовало, но повторять просьбу не пришлось.


	6. Кто ты, маска?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Раскладка не важна, маскарад и горячая встреча двух "незнакомцев". Рейтинг PG-13 и выше, ПВП допустима очень даже! Главное - чтобы не снимали маски.

\- Кто ты, маска? - выдохнули в ухо, чужие пальцы настойчиво обхватили запястье и Крис развернулся лицом к незнакомцу. Шелковая ткань прятала лицо, но не выразительные синие глаза. От этого взгляда мурашки, в нем приглашение без слов и глупых ненужных намеков. Крис не мог, да и не хотел отказываться, скрепив сделку на сегодняшнюю ночь торопливым поцелуем. Двое оказались наедине, и не сказали друг другу ни слова, если не брать в расчет другие звуки, наверняка нарушившие покой соседей. Впрочем, никто не жаловался. Завтра все станет не больше чем смелой фантазией, сном с убедительным эффектом присутствия. Скользящие по коже пальцы, вырисовывающие немыслимые хаотичные узоры, местами они давили до расплывающихся темных пятен. Прикосновения языком, доводящие до грани, до потери контроля. Жадные, алчные поцелуи. Совершенно безумный взгляд , в котором теперь не было ничего, кроме похоти и бесовских искорок. Они изучали друг друга, но так и остались незнакомцами. Крис уезжал последним. Когда он выходил, обнаружил на дверной ручке знакомую маску и, сладко ухмыляясь, спешно запихнул ее во внутренний карман пальто.


End file.
